


Surrender to My Will

by SivirIsASexyBeast



Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: F/F, F/M, Female to Female noncon sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-09
Updated: 2018-06-05
Packaged: 2019-04-20 16:24:40
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 4
Words: 4,377
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14264979
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SivirIsASexyBeast/pseuds/SivirIsASexyBeast
Summary: Jeez it’s been so long since I made a story, I’m so embarrassed, I had to experiment so I made a Mercy/76 with a touch of Moira/Mercy, I’m still thinking of doing a chapter to so let’s see how it goes





	1. Night Visit(terror)

**Author's Note:**

> Jeez it’s been so long since I made a story, I’m so embarrassed, I had to experiment so I made a Mercy/76 with a touch of Moira/Mercy, I’m still thinking of doing a chapter to so let’s see how it goes

_“You’re mine”_

Words that forced Angela awake, it became a nighttime event wherein Angela wakes up in the middle of the evening covered in sweat as she hears Moira’s voice even in her dreams. Every night Angela stares at the room imagining Moira would appear at the dark corners of the room but to her relief only Jack was with her in the room.

Usually Jack kisses her and tells her to get some sleep but tonight was different, he was sleeping like a child as he came back abroad exhausted and just wanting a good night’s sleep. Shaking off the night terror, Angela tried hard to get some sleep when a soft touch trailed on her arm.

_“How does it feel to see the man you loved ignore your advances? How does it feel to be left yearning for his pleasure? Surrender yourself to me Angela and you’ll be happy”_

Angela then woke up to a figure holding her down. The figure’s eyes glowed red as it started groping her breasts forcing it’s lips against hers and making her cry out for the man lying beside her, as the figure’s body lowers itself to Angela’s lower extremities, it warped into a wisp of smoke until it vanished.

Thinking it was another dream, Angela inspected her arm to see a claw like line on her arm as she cried herself to sleep. Angela woke up the following morning to see the vacant space on her bed, Jack had left again for work, not a wake up kiss or anything to tell her that he has to go back to work, this made Angela think if he still loves her.

As Angela stepped in the showers, another whisper bothered her thoughts.

“ _He left you again, no kiss, no anything, think of this Angela. When I’m done with you, you’ll be coming back to me again and again and again”_

Then again like the touch in her sleep, another touch rubbed her back, an all familiar touch as she moaned by the feeling of the hands holding her, massaging her back until it made her knees weak.

_“You’re mine”_

It was Moira standing behind her, hands groping her breasts and fingers pinching and flicking her nipples, planting a kiss on her nape, Angela fought the urge to moan again as her hand held the woman behind her.

Angela faced Moira as she saw her lust filled eyes, those eyes she never saw when they were working together in the same office, those eyes that was filled with lust that only showed when they converse.

_“Jack isn’t here to fulfill your desires Angela, give in to me”_

_“But he’s my…”_

_“He’s nothing compared to me Angela, men think with their cocks and that’s why I hate them, come with me and let’s make a new story, a story about us”_

As Angela tried to argue, Moira’s lips cut off the words she tried to speak. Angela’s lips fought the urge give in to her kiss as she forced her lips shut but it was rendered useless as Moira’s tongue slipped in to have a taste.

_“Don’t deny this to me Angela, Don’t resist me, don’t put Jack in this retreat of ours you’re mine I say, **MINE**!”_

Fingers slowly trailed down to feel Angela’s cunt as it grew sensitive with the sensation of her fingers spreading them wide.

 _“You say you don’t want me but look at yourself getting wet from my touch. You’re a naughty girl Angela”_ Moira looked down to see her fingers soaked with both the water in the shower and Angela’s arousal, “ _Very naughty indeed”_

“ _I bet you never get this wet when Jack’s around, foolish girl, you will know the pleasure I give you”_ Moira knelt as she gave a quiet praise to Angela’s aroused pussy, Angela emitted a soft yelp as she felt fingers pinching the overly sensitive bud of nerves in between her legs.

 _“My foolish naughty girl, give in and let me have a taste of your nectar”_ Moira at first kissed the nether lips of Angela but then her tongue graced the entrance of her snatch until it made its way to fondle the fleshy walls of her conquest’s cunt.

Angela didn’t do anything but to hold the ginger hair of the woman below her, her lips trembled as she muttered a soft apology to the man she betrayed as she then felt an overwhelming pleasure wash down below her.

As Moira stood up, she kissed her paramour’s lips and wiped the trails of water on her face as she then vanished into thin air not before parting a short “ _I own you now”_ to her.

As Angela let the warm water wash her body, it too washed the shame and betrayal that she had committed behind Jack’s back.

Walking through the halls of the main building was once a leisure for Angela, but since Moira’s sexual advances towards her intensified into nightly or private visits, Angela felt the feeling that someone was watching her, like a gust of cold air creeping through Angela’s neck.

As she came across Jack’s office, she saw Jack seated, eyes moving to and fro as he read written reports. At first Angela hesitated to enter his office but soon had the courage to open the door, making Jack stop what he was doing.

Jack smiled as he released the papers he was holding, “Is something wrong?” he notice Angela being fidgety as she slowly walked towards him, “ _J…Jack can we… I need you right now”_ sensing Jack’s confusion, Angela then hurriedly approached Jack to kiss him.

Jack returned the favor with his hand touching her cheek, for her his touch was something to keep her sane, all the paranoia surrounding her and Moira temporarily vanished as she felt her man’s touch.

As their lips separated, Angela’s forehead touched Jack’s as she whispered “ _Jack I want you to promise me to hold me tonight, just like how you’re holding me right now”_ to which Jack replied with a quick peck on her lips, “you have my word”


	2. Remedy

As Angela stepped out of his office, she felt Moira’s haunting gaze pierce through her very soul as she saw her step out of Jack’s office, her eyes seemingly bloody red followed Angela’s brisk movement as she quickly walked past her.

_“He will not have you, you’re only mine”_

As Angela returned to her office, work went as usual. The riff raff of the daily lives of people in the base, the in and out of the patients and the casual conversations with friends outside of work.

Night fell and Angela waited for Jack to pick her up from her office. As soon as the clock struck 9 pm, she heard her door swung gently open to see Jack smiling. Angela had a relieved sigh as she thought to herself _“he went through with his promise”_

They left the base to have a few drinks but still Angela can’t help but feel unease as she felt _she_ was watching them from a distance. As Angela polished her drink, she felt the alcohol doing its effect as she coaxed Jack to return back to base.

As soon as they closed the door, Angela jumped to Jack’s arms and began kissing him. It took Jack an incredulous amount of self-control to stop himself from ripping Angela’s tight little uniform off of her as he felt both their tongue brush against each other.

A large line of saliva formed as the two parted from their kiss, Angela stared at Jack with lust darkened eyes as she felt an overwhelming sense of want. It felt like an uncontrollable urge that compelled Angela to let Jack take control.

As Jack laid Angela to the bed, he gently peeled off the cream colored blouse that she wore and not long after, her bra was removed next. The cool air tickled Angela’s body as Jack started kissing her shoulder bone down to the valley of her breasts.

Angela could only respond to the kiss with a hum as she felt his teeth gently nibble her neck, it felt tighter as his teeth marked the side of her neck with a bruising bite. The pain ceased as she felt Jack’s hand brush on her cheek.

Angela felt her core warm up as she pushed Jack away from her as she seductively spread her legs. “God Jack, I missed this, please don’t make me wait” Angela then slowly touched herself as she watched Jack practically tear off his shirt and pull down his pants.

In an instant Angela felt the haze of sex just by staring at Jack’s naked form. As Jack approached the bed, Angela felt more and more aroused as she began unzipping and pulling the remaining clothes off her body.

Now bare naked, Angela felt comfort in Jack’s touch as she felt his hand touch her leg up to her hip, it felt ticklish as Jack continued exploring her body. Angela whined as she felt Jack’s finger touch her clit, it was only a swift teasing brush, a touch that drove Angela madly desperate.

Angela held Jack by the arm, this made him pause his teasing and stare into Angela with concern. Jack knew the reason as to why Angela needed him, he’d been too tired to please her whenever he returns from work and this frustrated her.

Without holding himself back, Jack slowly lowered his hips, as his rod separated Angela’s fleshy entrance Angela moan hard, releasing a soft gasp from her mouth Jack covered it with his lips as he lowered his face towards hers for a kiss.

With each thrust, Angela felt pleasure that quelled her sexual thirst, the unquenchable thirst that she felt ever since she felt his touch.

As they switched positons, Angela felt in control as she thrusted her hips against his, grinding her ass to and fro, clawing his chest that made a long bruising trail, biting and sucking his fingers, Jack enjoyed the show as he only responded when Angela grabbed his hand to grope her breasts.

Angela quickly arched her back as she felt Jack thrust up and down, faster and harder, with every slap of their sweat encrusted skin, Angela screamed his name “ _Jack, yes, Jack, JA!”_ tears flow down her eyes as she felt a throbbing wet heat spray on her belly.

Her body vibrated as if she was electrocuted with sheer pleasure. Angela huffed and puffed as she gently banged her fists on Jack’s chest as she slowly pulled herself off Jack, Angela weakly stood up to head up to the shower.

As Angela felt the comforting waters of the shower, she felt Moira’s nails trail the skin behind her, it escalated to her hand holding her neck as if slowly strangling her. Her eyes looked at the small corner to see Moira’s eyes red in anger.

Angela was pushed to the wall as she watched Moira slowly tighten her grip on her neck. “ _You harlot, whoring yourself to him, whoring your perfect body to a man who doesn’t feel a thing for you, I… I love you... loved you Angela, how could you do this to me? WHY?”_

As Angela managed to scream, Moira vanished into thin air as Jack entered. Concern overcame his thoughts as he held Angela shaking her gently to catch her attention _“Ang…la… Ang… e… la… Angela”_ Angela then snapped back to see Jack’s stare.

“Let’s get you to bed” Jack said as he carried her back to bed, as he laid her to the bed, she was fast asleep, as Jack stepped into the shower. As he finished washing the sweat off of his body, he laid right beside Angela, his arm draped over her body as he felt Angela sleepily hold his hand closely to her chest.


	3. Grand Delusion

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Aha!, I have returned back to the dead, a short but fair warning though, I turned this fic from mature to explicit because of female to female rape (IDK how you could do that) but just to be sure I did it anyway, due to it being too explicit, I won't put this chapter to Tumblr.

As Moira sat on her couch a glass of whiskey in hand thinking to the mere fact that she saw Angela blushing and grinding her luscious hips on a man who doesn’t deserve her made her throw the glass to the wall.

“Angela is mine” she screamed, the bulge of nerves on her head made it clearer for her to voice out her displeasure due to her following statement “she is mine, nobody can have her, she is mine and mine alone, ALONE I SAY JACK MORRISON, I will never lose to the likes of you, bastard”

As Moira regained composure, she had a deep sigh as she stared farther to the nothingness behind the window. “Nevertheless, she’ll be mine… soon”

Morning came as Angela woke up to the same scent that Jack had since last night. The natural comforting smell of his body made Angela’s nose flare in delight, he had stayed just as he promised last night and even today was still him beside her.

As Angela stood up, she stared at the mirror to inspect the claw marks that Moira inflicted on her neck, and to her surprise they were gone, like the mist on the mirror, her body erased the evidence of Moira’s frustration on her body, both a good and a suspicious sign that Moira’s delusion won’t end on a good note.

Just like the days before, today was nothing more of a time to pass by, people going in and out of the office, clocking in at seven in the morning and clocking out in eight in the evening, Angela had decided to stay in the office to complete her research as Jack told her that he’ll leave the door unlocked.

The only light that illuminated Angela’s office was of her table lamp and computer, the soft pitter patter of her keyboard and the slick sound of her pen was the only thing audible in the dead silent office.

The door emitted a slow creak as it opened. Angela paused whatever she was doing as she stood up from her chair. “Jack” she called out to which no one but her voice rang in the room.

The air grew colder and more sinister as Angela slowly approached the door to close it, as her hand touched the knob, she felt the most evil stare from behind her back as she then slowly tried to open it but it was useless as the figure then slammed the door shut.

As Angela looked back, she felt Moira’s hand push her back against the door making a wooden thud.

_“Oh the state of you, being defiled by a man, tell me how it felt. Did it feel good? Did it appease your appetite? Did you crave more?”_

Moira then slowly leaned towards Angela’s face, her eyes dark with lust and with only one thing on her mind, and that is to claim Angela to herself.

As their lips touch, the bitter taste of whiskey graced Angela’s tongue, she saw the unkempt state of Moira’s hair, the tight hold on her wrist and the stinging nails that slowly digs her neck. She was drunk.

Angela was frozen in fear as she watched Moira reach for the buttons of her blouse and one by one undoing it until her pale skin revealed before her. Moira’s lips slowly kissed the side of her lips down to her neck and farther down the valley of her breasts and nether region until she was fully kneeling down, fingers fumbling over the clip of Angela’s skirt.

As the zipper went down, the skirt fell smoothly all thanks to Angela’s smooth skin and without further resistance due to her fear, she felt Moira yank down the only piece of cloth covering her.

Paralyzed with fear, Angela couldn’t do anything but scream for anyone to help her but before she could even do so, she felt Moira’s tongue flick the bud of arousal in between her legs. With knees trembling, Angela cried as she pleaded for Moira to stop but she was too drunk to listen. She prayed for Jack to come and get her but she knew he was asleep at this very hour and she left her phone at the table and now Moira was below her, kissing, inserting two fingers inside her and devouring what little strength Angela had left.

For Moira this was the Grand Delusion, it was the greatest thing for her, to see her mate afraid of her, to see the woman that got defiled by a man be defiled again by her and to see her cry out. It aroused her even more.

The voices in her head screamed at her to let her draw out more cries, more pleasure, more pain, she was like a frazzled beast devouring her prey as she squirmed, cried and pleaded even more for her to stop. But at the back of her head, she was still comparing herself with the man that her prey had mated.

The more she watched Angela cry out, even more pleasure started to enter her body until it felt like even she can’t handle. Moira then let out a cry as she felt her clothed cunt soak up from pleasure.

 _“You dirty whore, look what you made me do to myself, now you have to pay”_ Moira then stripped down and slowly lowered herself to Angela’s face, fingers inserted to her own cunt, she continued rubbing her insides until she felt her knees weaken and slowly feel another wave of orgasm.

As her orgasm slowly ceased, Moira’s felt in control of her thoughts as she sees herself, Angela in between her legs, crying and pleading for her to stop.

“ _Was I the monster all along? Was I the whore all along? I whored myself to Angela expecting love from her but she can’t because she was bound to another one, and now here I am hurting her”_

Moira slowly stood up, shame plastered all over her face as she reached for her clothes. She looked back to see Angela seated on the floor, sobbing while holding herself, trying to cover her shame as she felt the dirt cover up her entire body.

As Moira returned back to her room, she started pulling out her hair, as she cried, she was the monster all along, she is the monster, there is no saving grace for her as she had defiled someone who had been kind to her.

She was delusional that a person’s kindness equals to love, she was too blind to see it because she was blinded with the thought that Angela loved her. That night she lost her composure and drank her sorrows away.


	4. As an Angel Wept

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> with all the scrap, rewriting and scrapping, this is the conclusion I muster up, I'm very sorry for the inconsistent upload dates.

As Angela picked herself up, she felt an overwhelming feeling of nausea as she felt an urge to hurl as she pulled out a bin to catch what her stomach threw out of her. She then felt fear wash up her body as she continued to cry herself back to her room.

Exhausted, Angela collapsed to her room as her whimpers stop and silence ensued.

As Jack went back to Angela’s room, he saw her collapsed to the bed as he carried her and laid her properly on the bed. Though asleep, Angela felt the bed’s weight shift as she felt a comforting touch hold her by the arm.

“Ange I know what happened, want to talk about it?” to which Angela whispered “Jack I’m not ready yet, but in time, we’ll see” Angela then felt Jack’s lips peck her neck and her shoulder as she hummed when she felt his hand gently hold her neck.

God this was so hard for Angela, the pain she felt from Moira’s haunts her now that she’s at the comfort of her lover, has Moira really had full control over her emotions? As Jack’s hand brush down to her hips, Angela held him by the wrist and mumbled “not tonight”

Jack only replied with a sigh as he held her close to him. Sleep felt like hell now that Angela had remembered those heavy hands holding her, those pointed nails scraping the skin of her back. Those teeth that buried on her flesh and those eyes that paralyzed her in fear, Angela now had no choice but to cry herself to sleep.

As morning came, Angela felt like the world was spinning as her vision shook and her body forced her up and made her run to the bathroom to throw up. Was she still affected by that night? Is something wrong with her body? Questions loomed into her mind as Angela prepared a warm shower for herself.

The warm water washed her body clean as the shampoo that lathered on her head bubbled and produced a pleasant smell that was soon rinsed off of her hair, though cozy, Angela felt another pulse of vomit rise up her throat as she leaned on the toilet to throw up.

This was getting harder and harder by the second as Angela felt as if she was carrying something in her body, but what? Did Moira put something in her body to make her this sick? Was something killing her? Or maybe, just maybe she was carrying someone in her body to make her this sick.

Angela swallowed a lump on her throat as she clothed herself and ran back to the clinic to get back to work.

Working usually alleviated Angela’s problems but during one of her routine medical rounds, Angela suddenly collapsed as she was carried by her interns to a bed, they took samples of her blood to see if she was ill.

As Angela’s eyes slowly open, the first person she saw was Jack’s concerned face as he anxiously asked “What happened to you? Your nurses said you collapsed during rounds, you really okay?”

Before Angela could mutter a word, another doctor stepped inside the room to hand out a clipboard with her blood works, as Angela’s eyes moved to and fro from reading what’s written on the paper, her eyes began to water as she dropped the clipboard to her lap as she cried.

Confused, Jack took the board on her lap as he too began reading what’s written on the paper.

“ _Dr. Ziegler! My congratulations for you, you’re expecting a child and you’re on your sixth day, though I do apologize for taking your blood, but you can’t ask an unconscious person her permission, right? But I recommend you to take a lot of rest, it’ll be good for your child._

_My duly regards_

_Dr. M. O’Deorain_

Though the letter was innocent, Angela didn’t seem as happy as she continued to cry. Jack could only look at Angela in concern as she curled up to a ball and cry as she begged for Jack to leave her alone in her room for now.

The night fell silent for Angela as she felt a touch hold her shoulder. As Angela turned her head to the person, fear consumed her as she saw Moira standing on the side of the bed, her hand squeezing her shoulder as she gazed silently.

“What are you doing here?” Angela demanded as she shrugged Moira’s touch away from her.

Moira only sighed as she sat on the edge of the bed as she placated“I know what I did was horrible, I couldn’t control myself but that night, I felt something inside you… a child… I left in fear that I defiled a woman expecting to be a mother, but what consumed me that night was ‘is Ziegler really pregnant?’ and now I got your blood sample a while ago, that confirmed that fear”

Angela’s eyes lightened up as she heard a sniffle from Moira. “Angela, I know what I did was unforgivable, but if you could find it in your heart, I would like to apologize for everything that happened”

Though calm, Angela still demanded for her to leave, but before Moira left, Angela held her by the hand as she pulled her close to her and planted a long kiss on her lips. As their lips parted, Angela whispered, “For the best, leave me and Jack alone” to which Moira assented.

As Angela was given the green light to return to her room, she saw Jack seated on the edge of their bed. “Is it true?” Jack asked as Angela grimaced, “Is it true what happened between you and Moira that night?”

“Does it matter?” Angela hesitated as she sat beside Jack, “Answer. The Question! Angela” Jack hissed as he clenched his fist. Angela felt cold sweat run down on her cheeks as she looked at him only to see him staring angrily at her.

Jack’s anger turned into tears as he scolded “Moira told me everything, I… I want to hear it from you, was it true? Why didn’t you call for me? Why didn’t you shout? I told you over and over again, just call my name and I’ll be there to save you, but you didn’t, why?”

Angela could only cry as she tried to hold Jack’s hand only to be slapped away, “Jack I’m sorry, I couldn’t scream, I was afraid, I was held against my will as she held me by the neck, Jack I’m… I’m sorry, I truly am, please…” Angela mumbled as she only heard deafening silence in their room, before seeing a small red box fall below her and an angry slam of the door close before her.

Picking up the box, Angela open it only to see a small diamond ring comfortably placed in the middle of two cotton pillows. That night, Angela couldn’t look at Jack who was lying facing away from her, the sadness was unbearable as she heard Jack whisper, “Hold me”

Angela then slowly reached for Jack as she felt him hold her hand gently, massaging her fingers and palm as he then kissed it and murmured “I’m sorry” with every kiss. As she slowly moved closer to Jack, he turned to her, kissed her forehead Angela then mumbled “Let’s run away, have the child, return, start again, please…”

There was a long silence in the room as Angela anticipated his answer, only to meet Jack’s kiss as he wiped the tears slowly running down her cheeks as he smiled and nodded in agreement and said “then let’s go”

**Author's Note:**

> So as always. Like this story? give Kudos to it, Want me to write more? subscribe, bookmark the story if you want.  
> I will accept requests just send me a message in Tumblr: https://www.tumblr.com/blog/mistralthestoryteller


End file.
